Life Changes
by Esa The Great
Summary: A prompt from a tumblr user. I saw the prompt,I liked the prompt,so I'm going to actually try to make a story out of the prompt. For more information please click and check it out. [RinxAiichirou] PLEASE NO FLAMES! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A "YAOI" & WRITING FREE!.
1. Chapter 1

A tumblr person called **alarminarmin** had posted this prompt on a rinxnitori tag. I saw it and liked the idea so I thought I'll give it a go.

Prompt:_"someone needs to give me a fic where rin has gotten his fucking act together, made up with the main group, become their friends again and nitori just kind of stops talking to rin. like sure he says things but they're monosyllabic things and only when he HAS to. rin is confused at first so he talks to someone idk makoto? nagisa? about it and comes to the conclusion that nitori is jealous of rin and his re-found friends. so he gets all pissed at nitori and goes to confront him about it, and nitori freaks out like nnnnononono that isn't it. senpai has his old friends back now so he doesn't need me any more. i only ever really bothered you anyway. now that you have them, you wont need to be bothered by me any more. dont worry about me if im only a burden. where it goes after that is your choice but i need that fic"_

Disclamer: I own NOTHING!

Esa: \(*0*)/ HAVE NO FEAR FOR I HAVE HEARD YOUR PLEA! xD It'll probably suck but *shrugs* what can you do? I'll try my best. ^-^ Enjoy~

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Chapter1: Everything Begins To Change

Aiichirou Nitori P.O.V

.

.

.

.

_Everyone_

.

.

.

.

It's been a month since the championships. We lost to the Iwatobi High School Swim Team. Matsuoka-senpai didn't take it so well but soon got over it by working harder. I try to keep up with him but I always fall pathetically behind. Recently,I have notice that he doesn't hang out at our dorm-room any more after practice. He would shower,eat,and then leave. To where,is what I'll like to know.

_'Today's the day!'_ I think while looking at Matsuoka-senpai,who's doing laps in the pool. I'm just waiting by the edge and holding on to his red towel. He seems so free right now,no cares in the world. **None.**

I scooch over when I notice him setting his hands on the concrete ground to pull himself out. I extend my right hand to help him out. He flickers his red eyes at me before looking at my hand. He finally grabs my hand and pulls himself out. I hand him the towel and smile. "You did great,Senpai!" He rubs down his hair but I hear him mutter a thanks. Just like always he heads towards the showers and I make a detour and head towards our room.

After a while he walks in with a new towel slung over his left shoulder. He's dressed in a violet,v-neck (for guy's) shirt,black sweatpants,and comfy looking runner's shoes.

_'I wish I could be that cool without even trying.'_

While he heads over to the miniature fridge in the room,I just watch him from the top bunk,my bed. Matsuoka-senpai pulls out a water bottle and an orange. He carelessly throws the towel onto the ground. In one blink he swiftly moves from standing up to sitting on his bed,the bottom bunk. I can feel the bunk bed's frame squeak from the sudden movement on it.

.

.

.

.

_Always_

.

.

.

.

I sweatdrop and look away when he throws away the orange peels and empty water bottle. _'Does this count as being a creeper or stalking?'_ I can feel heat rush toward my face. Then,I feel a set of eyes on me. I turn and set my gaze on fiery red eyes. "I'm heading out Nitori." He says while striding towards the door,he then opens the door and pauses. He looks back at me with a slight frown. "This time don't wait up for me." He vanishes,the only evidence that shows he was here is the slammed door sound before he shuts the door,and what he had to eat -that now makes a home in the trashcan.

I quickly climb down the ladder and jumps down the last three steps. This makes my plain blue shirt ride up and also my black cargo shorts. I fix my shorts and pull my shirt down,I quickly grab my runner shoes and slip them on.

_'I wonder if Matsuoka-senpai left through the front entrance?'_

.

.

.

.

_Needs_

.

.

.

.

I quickly run towards the front entrance and out the door. As I'm heading out I see the back of Matsuoka-senpai's head rounding the right corner.

_'Found you senpai!'_

I follow him,and hide when he turns his head and looks around. When he doesn't spot me I breathe a sigh of relief.

_'Hopefully he isn't catching on about someone following him.'_

~Minutes later~

As we kept walking to who-knows-where,I realize that we are heading toward the Iwatobi High School. I crease my eyebrows together. _'Hmm,why would Matsuoka-senpai come here?' _I start to ponder this while continuing to follow him.

_'NO! He isn't going to challenge Nanase-san to a race?!'_ While I was thinking,I guess he had stopped walking because I heard no more footfalls. I quickly dash behind a tree,that's to the back left of where he's standing. _'That was close!'_

.

.

.

.

_Someone_

.

.

.

.

He just stands there,hands stuffed in his pockets and looking around the area absentmindedly. _'Err...umm I wonder if I should make my pres-...'_ "RIN-CHANNNN!"

_'HIDE!'_

I quickly hide behind the tree again and stand as still and as quiet as possible. I hear many footsteps heading towards Matsuoka-senpai.

.

.

.

.

_To_

.

.

.

.

_'Just a peek will be alright,right?' _I slowly inch my way to peek around the big tree. My eyes begin to widen in suprise. _'Nanase-san,Tachibana-san,Hazuki-san,and Ryugazaki-san! And they are all with Matsuoka-senpai!'_

I watch them all interact with one and another. Nanase-san is being his usual quiet self,Tachibana-san is being his friendly self,Hazuki-san is energetic as always and Ryugazaki-san is pushing up his glasses from time to time. Matsuoka-senpai looks like he's enjoying the happy-go-energetic-bunch. I only know this because I can see a hint of a smile beginning to form.

.

.

.

.

_Be_

.

.

.

.

As I'm standing behind the tree I finally realize that this is the reason why Matsuoka-senpai always come back to the dorm late. He's to busy to come back because he's hanging out with his **actual** friends. Is it possible for a heart to break? Because mine's shattering into a million of pieces.

"Matsuoka-senpai..." I say quietly when I watch them all sling arms around each other's shoulders and laugh merrily. Everything seems to slow down as I'm watching Matsuoka-senpai have the time of his life. He's smiling,laughing,and no cares in the world. **None.**

After the group of friends round the left corner I slide down the bark of the tree and crouch down. I wrap my arms around my bent legs and place my head on my knees. "Matsuoka-senpai is happy." I feel tears sliding down my face as I stare off into nowhere. He's finally happy -as it seems- and I'm happy too...**I am...I am...I am...I am...I am _not_!**

.

.

.

.

_There_

.

.

.

.

_**For Them**_...

* * *

Esa: So,how was it? Sucks right? xD I really did try! Honest so it shouldn't be that suckish but suckish enough! \(^_^)/ Thanks for reading and please drop a review and tell me what you think? [Please no flames. If you don't like this or not like how I'm writing this than please go back and find a different story or write your own version. Thank you]

{Please excuse any grammar,spelling,or etc. errors.}


	2. Chapter 2

A tumblr person called **alarminarmin** had posted this prompt on a rinxnitori tag. I saw it and liked the idea so I thought I'll give it a go.

Prompt:_"someone needs to give me a fic where rin has gotten his fucking act together, made up with the main group, become their friends again and nitori just kind of stops talking to rin. like sure he says things but they're monosyllabic things and only when he HAS to. rin is confused at first so he talks to someone idk makoto? nagisa? about it and comes to the conclusion that nitori is jealous of rin and his re-found friends. so he gets all pissed at nitori and goes to confront him about it, and nitori freaks out like nnnnononono that isn't it. senpai has his old friends back now so he doesn't need me any more. i only ever really bothered you anyway. now that you have them, you wont need to be bothered by me any more. dont worry about me if im only a burden. where it goes after that is your choice but i need that fic"_

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Esa: Well I hope you enjoy this!~

Thank You: **Kuroki-san,****21hugs,****Ayanami Kaori, **and **Rana **for reviewing/favoriting/following this story. THANKS! :D

To **Kuroki-san: **I'm glad that you think this is awesome! ^.^

To **21hugs: **Lol,I'm glad I got some emotions going even though I didn't actually intended to! xD Yeah,it probably will get more sad but who knows. It'll be a surprise to me too if it's all sad and emotional. TT~TT I actually have read some NitoRin chapter stories but they aren't exactly romance but friendship.

To **Ayanami Kaori: **YOU HAVE ASKED AND I SHALL DELIVER! \(*0*)/

To **Rana: **Lol,I'm glad that you think this is heaven! XD YOU SHALL RECEIVE YOUR WISH!

Dedicated to **Kuroki-san,****21hugs,** **Ayanami Kaori **and **Rana** for being awesome and actually liking this! (^-^)

Chapter 2: The Beginning Of A New

Aiichirou Nitori P.O.V

.

.

.

.

_And_

.

.

.

.

.

I sluggishly make my way back to Samezuka Academy. Gratefully I hadn't once ran into Matsuoka-senpai on my slow trek back to the academy. I diligently rub at my eyes and cheeks _'Hopefully the redness from crying goes away soon.'_ I think while stopping at the front of the grand academy. I can still remember my first day here. I remember the warm breeze,flower scented wind,and seeing Matsuoka-senpai for the first time after not seeing him for many years.I sigh heavily then make way to my dorm.

~Minutes Later~

SLAM!

I cringe at the loud effect of the door slamming. I kick off my shoes and climb the ladder that leads to my bed.

Plop

I flop onto my bed,successfully landing on my belly. _'UGH! Why must emotions be so hard to figure out?!' _I wonder while putting my head underneath my pillow. I just lay there with my head underneath the pillow. "Ugh.." I grab the pillow and roll over onto my back. I place the pillow on my chest and hug it. "I bet Matsuoka-senpai is having a lot more fun hanging out with _**them**_ then he ever did with me." I sigh and look at the ceiling. Somehow when I feel frustrated I look at the ceiling because that's when it becomes really interesting and I can never look away until I end up getting more frustrated.

.

.

.

.

_I_

.

.

.

.

~One Minute Later~

"UGH!" I have now became more frustrated. I grab my pillow and drop it on my face. I then grip onto the sides like my life depended on it. Well,it kinda does right now. I push the pillow harder onto my face. I breathe in and then scream.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUU!"

I guess while I was screaming I sat up because when I was done I found myself sitting up. "Screaming always help,that's what I heard anyway." I ponder over this then nod my head approvingly. "It...it kinda does help." I huff and run a hand through my silver locks.

_'Why am I so frustrated about this?'_

_'Why should I care that Matsuoka-senpai hangs out with **them**?'_

_'Why should I care if he actually smile and laughs when he's with **them**?'_

_'WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY?!'_

I bend my legs and bring them to me chest. I reach up with both of my hands and grab a fistful of my hair,and close my eyes. I roughly tug at my hair while releasing exasperate noises. I stop tugging at my hair when I feel something wets sliding down my legs.

.

.

.

.

_Have_

.

.

.

.

I open my eyes and look down. I see tiny drops of water that fell to my knees and are now making a descend down my shaking legs. I release my fistful of hairs and touch my face. My cheeks are wet. "I'm...I-I...am...crying..." I sniffle while rubbing roughly at my eyes and cheeks with the palm of my hands. _'No evidence.'_

I finally am able to calm down a bit. I place my pillow back to it's original spot. I lay down and cocoon myself in my blanket. I snuggle closer to my pillow and blanket. _'This is good,I don't even remember why I was so sad...'_

SLAM!

_'DAMNIT!' _I usually don't swear but sometimes there are times when swearing is appropriate to use. This is one of those times. I hear him mutter,and walk around the room in the dark. _'Matsuoka-senpai is back. Is it that late already?' _I snuggle closer to my pillow and blanket.

.

.

.

.

_Always_

.

.

.

.

As non noticeably as possible I grab my phone that's inside my pillow -in the pillow case- and flip it open. It reads: 11:36 P.M. _'That's actually pretty early from the other times he comes back,when he was out.' _I flip the phone close and place it back inside the pillow case. I no longer hear movement. _'Crap,did he see me?' _I get rigid when I feel like someone's watching me.

"Nitori." I hear in a hushed whisper. "Nitori." I hear the voice say my name again. "Psst Nitori." This time the voice sounds bored and even-tone. I don't answer back to any of his calls. "Good. He actually listened to what I said about not waiting up." I hear Matsuoka-senpai say in his normal sounding voice. "Tch,I wouldn't want to be blamed for why he's so tired during practice tomorrow anyway."

.

.

.

.

_Been_

.

.

.

.

I hear a shuffle of blankets and then soft,steady breathing from below my bed. _'He's asleep already?!' _I sigh and rub at my eyes. _'Matsuoka-senpai must had an exhaustingly fun day if he's already asleep.'_ I yawn quietly and stare at the wall in front of me since I had my back to where Matsuoka-senpai was standing moments ago,and lay down on my left side.

I yawn once again. My eyes feel heavy and they slowly start to flicker shut. _'Sleep will be good..sleep away the day...sleep away the...*yawn* pain'_

.

.

.

.

_There_

.

.

.

.

Sleep finally overcomes my entire being.

Author P.O.V

Soft and light snores could be heard throughout the entire room. On a set of bunk beds,the person on the bottom bunk just seems to lay on their bed and stare at the bunk above them. A grimace is upon his features. When they hear the light snoring sound they finally sigh and roll over to face the wall. _'Idiot.'_ That's the last thing he thought about before sleep consumes him.

.

.

.

.

_**For You**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Esa: That concludes another chapter! \(^_^)/ I feel like it's super short?! I don't know why but I just do so sorry if it's crappy sappy. xD Thanks for reading and please drop a review and tell me what you think? [Please no flames. If you don't like this or not like how I'm writing this than please go back and find a different story or write your own version. Thank you]

{Please excuse any grammar,spelling,or etc. errors.}


	3. Chapter 3

A tumblr person called **alarminarmin** had posted this prompt on a rinxnitori tag. I saw it and liked the idea so I thought I'll give it a go.

Prompt:_"someone needs to give me a fic where rin has gotten his fucking act together, made up with the main group, become their friends again and nitori just kind of stops talking to rin. like sure he says things but they're monosyllabic things and only when he HAS to. rin is confused at first so he talks to someone idk makoto? nagisa? about it and comes to the conclusion that nitori is jealous of rin and his re-found friends. so he gets all pissed at nitori and goes to confront him about it, and nitori freaks out like nnnnononono that isn't it. senpai has his old friends back now so he doesn't need me any more. i only ever really bothered you anyway. now that you have them, you wont need to be bothered by me any more. dont worry about me if im only a burden. where it goes after that is your choice but i need that fic"_

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Esa: Sorry for not updating this story quickly enough. **SORRY!** I'm not on any hiatus so get that out of your heads. I wasn't able to update because of my busy schedule I had. Seriously school is taking up most of my life right now so I WILL try to keep updating this story. I also like this story to 3 so I won't quit on it. And this is totally off topic but has anyone cried because of the last episode of Free!? Because I did! TT~TT Rei is such a sweet-heart that I cried when he let Rin take his place on the relay. WHOOPS SPOILERS! XD OH,did anyone else FANGIRL when Rin called Nitori, Ai and Nitori calling Rin,Rin-senpa! *O* I had such a fangirl moment that I fell off my computer chair! Wait~ that means it's canon for us shippers to use those nicknames in our fanfiction. [Okay go and fangirl for a few seconds and then continue to read] XD Anyway,when the scene of Rin lashing out at Nitori -before Rin states he quits swimming again- I wanted to punch him in the FACE! Nitori looked so hurt and a bit frightened that I wanted to hug him and tell him that it was going to be okay. SORRY! Weirdo fangirl rant over sorry please continue on reading. **SORRY! XD Enjoy~**

**Warning: **Some spoilers from Free! episode 12 and a sorta mental breakdown from Nitori.

Thank You: **Kuroki-san,****21hugs,****Ayanami Kaori,****Rana,Neevey,SarahInWonderland,Terupi,Yuaki1707,hat ake lover,Dose Of Disorder,valentine. ,Bloody rose 16 and ochineko **for reviewing/favoriting/following this story. THANKS! :D

To **21 hugs: **Haha,yeah senpai did notice him. :)

To **Ayanami Kaori: **Woah,I'm do glad that you like it so much that you hyperventilate -I hope you're okay!- And as France (from Hetalia) would say Ohohoho,mon ami! Do not fret for their will be some more angst and I will try to incorporate some fluff! TT~TT OMG,do you really think that my writing does them justice?! That's so sweet!~

To **valentine. : **Thanks gurl!~ I'm glad it's simple and easy to read and I will keep going. FOREVER FIGHTING ON! :D

To: **Bloody rose 16: **WHAT?! This is the first RinxNitori story you have read so far?! I feel so honored right now that it isn't even funny! Thanks~

To **Kuroki-san: **Mon ami,I'm glad you like the way I write. This is actually a new writing style I'm trying out so I'm glad it's doing good so far. ^-^ AMAZING~ Awesomeness :3

Dedicated to **Kuroki-san,****21hugs,****Ayanami Kaori,****Rana,Neevey,SarahInWonderland,Terupi,Yuaki1707,hat ake lover,Dose Of Disorder,valentine. ,Bloody rose 16 and ochineko **for being awesome and actually liking this! (^-^)

Chapter 3: It Begins

Author P.O.V

.

.

.

.

_Why_

.

.

.

.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

On top of a set of bunk beds a silver-haired male pops out of deep blue blankets. Groggily he feels around the bed before plopping his face back into his pillow. "Five more minutes please..." He pleads with sleepiness evident in his voice. The -annoying- constant beeping sound kept going,it wasn't about to give up until the silver-haired sleeping beauty gets up and stops it.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The beeping sound seems to get louder as seconds ticks by. The sleepy male buries his face deeper into his pillow.

"Stop..." BEEP!

"Stop!" BEEP! BEEP!

BBEEEEEEPPPPP!

"SHUT UP!" He quickly gets up and sticks his right hand into his pillow case. He starts to rummage around and finally brings his hand out. "Got'cha!" He happily exclaims with a half tired smile. He flips the phone open and hits a certain button to stop the evil beeping noise. He promptly shuts the phone and just stares at it with half lidded eyes._ 'Should I A) Get up, B) Stay in bed, or C) chuck this phone because it woke me up and is now making me decide things early in the morning!'_

He sighs heavily while slumping his shoulders._ 'I might as well go with choice 'A' because I'm already up.' _He try's to rub the sleepiness from his eyes and yawns while doing that. He absentmindedly looks around the room while continuing to yawn. He unconsciously flips his phone open and looks at it.

Once tired bright-blue eyes are now wide awake and alert. He stares at his screen which reads: 7:15 a.m. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" He begins to untangle himself from his blankets. He scrambles off the bed and down the ladder,he jumps the last few three steps.

He strips down faster then Haru Nanase when he sees water or a pool. (Yeah,that fast.) He randomly throws his pajama shirt and pants onto the floor,leaving him in red boxers that says,"Hot!" all over it. He makes a beeline towards his dresser and grabs a clean uniform. As he's standing in front of his messy desk and back to the bunk beds,he fails to remember his roommate.

.

.

.

.

_Can't_

.

.

.

.

Currently said roommate is stirring awake from all the racket in the room. The roommate turns from laying in front of the wall to face the bottom of the top bunk. Clearly a male roommate,he stretches upwards -extending his arms behind his head and arches his back. He yawns widely while running a hand through his dark maroon hair. He sits up and rubs away any sleepiness from his eyes. He throws his black blanket off and swings his legs off the bed. He bends his right arm behind his head and uses his left hand to hold onto his right elbow to do some arm stretches.

"1...2...3...4...5..." Before he gets to finish he looks up and sees his roommate, Aiichirou Nitori, slightly bending over,pants half up,face flushed,and the word "Hot" in capital letters on his boxers across his buttocks. "M-Matsuoka-senpai!?" Nitori manages to stutter out.

Nitori stares wide eyes at his roommate,Rin Matsuoka,he thought that his senpai had already left. He can feel his cheeks get even more warm. _'OH MY GOODNESS! WHY? Uwah,this is so embarrassing!' _He thinks while inwardly crying a river.

Rin on the other hand has a straight face and is just observing his blushing kouhai. Yeah,he's seen Nitori half naked a bunch of times since they are both on the swim team but he never actually looked at the boy's physique. His red eyes roam over the expose skin. He notices the pale skin tone -probably from always swimming indoors-,petite body shape,and finally the lean muscles Nitori possessed. Nitori has what every other swimmer has and that's a swimmer's body,but he wasn't as built as Rin himself but still built.

"S-Senpai!"

.

.

.

.

_You_

.

.

.

.

Rin is brought out of his observing thoughts,he blinks a couple of times before he notices that Nitori is a mere inches away from his face. "Are you okay?" Nitori tilts his head which causes some of his silver locks to touch Rin's face. Rin turns his head and scowls a bit before putting his right hand onto the younger boy's face. "Get out of my face."

Nitori scurries backwards and ends up falling on his behind. _'Why is everything that is embarrassing happening to **ME**!' _Once again he cries a river of tears in his mind while blushing furiously.

Rin stops his arm stretches and watches his blushing roommate-who's still on the floor. He notices that the boy has pulled his pants on but failed to put on a shirt. He sighs,standing up in his clothes that he wore yesterday and bends down a bit. He reaches a hand out to Nitori with a slight frown on his face. Nitori was just rambling about how he was sorry for waking him up and being in his face. "Oi,Nitori are you going to grab my hand or what?"

Nitori stops his hopeless rambles and looks at the hand in front of him. He follows the path of the arm and finally makes eye contact to the owner of the arm. "Matsuoka-senpai..." Pure surprise over took his being that he couldn't even respond very well.

"We'll are you going to take my hand or am I just going to be standing here with my arm out like an idiot?!" Rin states with a growl.

.

.

.

.

_See_

.

.

.

Nitori smiles brightly and firmly grasps the hand in front of him. "Thank you Matsuoka-senpai!" He says with a chirpy voice. Rin grunts back and pulls the shorter boy up with ease. They end up just standing in the middle of the room with hands still connected,Nitori with a smile on his face and Rin with a tiny smile that it could be mistaken for a frown. After a couple of seconds Nitori begins to blush and unhooks there hands.

He pathetically looks around the room,avoiding any eye contact with Rin. Rin sighs heavily while running a hand through his maroon locks. "Hey Nitori-..."

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Is what a wide-eyed silver-haired (shota) says. He begins to run around the room while tugging on articles of clothes. He completely forgets about his precious senpai and goes around Rin to get his things.

Rin just stands there in the middle of the room with an eyebrow raised. He diligently watches his roommate scurry around the room frantically for his stuff. "Nitori." He leans onto one leg while crossing his arms. Nitori ignores him. Que. an eye twitch from Rin.

.

.

.

.

_That_

.

.

.

.

"Nitori."

The same thing happens again. Rin huffs and stalks over to a Nitori -who is tying his shoes on. "Oi,Nitori." He throws his hands into his pockets while continuing to watch Nitori. "Ni-.."

"I'm sorry Matsuoka-senpai,I'm going to be late. We can talk when I come back." After that statement Nitori hurries out the door. The door slams behind him,leaving a scowling Rin in the room. "Idiot,it's only 6:25 a.m." Rin shakes his head and heads back towards his bed. _'He'll be fine. I might as well get some extra sleep in.' _He stretches his back one final time before getting on his bed and tucking himself in.

~With Nitori~

.

.

.

.

_I've_

.

.

.

.

He runs down a series of halls,breath running short. His bowl cut silver-hair tussles in different directions as he runs. He slows down his pace when he sees his class door. He stops at the white door and takes a deep breath. He places a hand on the gold doorknob and turns it. The door didn't open. Nitori begins to twist the doorknob as hard as he could to open the door. He stands on his tip-toes and peers through a little square window on the door. No one's there.

Nitori bites his lower lip and looks around. He grabs his brown satchel and opens it up. He rummages through and grabs out his phone. He flips the phone open and reads: 6:39 a.m. His eyes start to widen. _'I read the time wrong!' _He bangs his head on the door,resting his forehead their. He closes his phone and puts it back in his satchel. His legs begin to give out and he slides down the door,kneeling on the floor.

.

.

.

.

_Always Been_

.

.

.

.

He bangs his head again. _'I'm so stupid._' He closes his eyes and sags his shoulders. He remembers back to what Matsuoka-senpai was about to say. _'He was trying to help and I ignored him.' _Nitori uses his right hand and clutches his shirt-right where his heart is. He uses the other hand to form into a fist and punches the ground. "No!" He knew exactly why he ignored Rin._ 'I ignored him out of my own frustration,out of my own selfishness because I'm jealous.'_

"I'm jealous."

Water in the form of teardrops hit the floor.

"I-I'm jealous."

Pictures of memories begin to flash through his mind. They are of the times Nitori was with Rin. Those were the happiest memories that Nitori ever had,even though he sometimes annoyed his senpai. More pictures begin to flash. He remembers the out-lash that happened to him when he was trying to consul Rin when he was depressed after he was told he wouldn't be swimming in the relay. He remembers how mad Rin was and how it almost looked like Rin was about to punch him.

Nitori then remembers the smile on Rin's face when he was swimming with the Iwatobi Swim team in the relay. He looked so happy that it shocked Nitori. The final memory that flashes in Nitori's mind is the retreating figure of Rin and the Iwatobi Swim team. They were all laughing,and smiling.

More tears begin to flow down,with a sad smile on Nitori's face. He knew it was time. He knew it was time to _move on._ Time _to change._ Time to finally be _free_ of his confusing emotions. Briskly he wipes away the tears and stands up with a confident stance.

_'No more crying.'_

_'No more being useless.'_

_**'It finally begins.'**_

Nitori tightens his hold on his brown satchel strap and walks away from the classroom. His walk slowly turns into speed walk when he reaches the doors that leads outside. Once out of school grounds his speed walk pace slowly morphs into a run. He runs away.

Away from the pain.

Away from the confusion.

And away from Rin.

The early morning wind blows at his hair and still sliding tears. Short breaths came out but he continued to run.

He finally felt **free**.

.

.

.

.

_**There**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Esa: Hopefully this flowed well because I wrote this story when I had some free time,and once again I apologize for the wait. ^_^

WAIT!~ I have some story prompts I wish to share.

1st Prompt: Okay so we all know the scene of when Rin lashes out at Nitori,well did anyone else notice how Nitori flinches when Rin looks like he might hit him. Either Nitori did it out of fear OR he did that out of reflex. That's right what if Nitori was bullied before he ever met Rin and after they all go home from the swimming competition the person who bullied Nitori now goes to his school and is in the same classes as Rin. The bully becomes friends with Rin but slowly terrorizes Nitori. Rin doesn't find out until later on and then the writers mind can do whatever they want. [Could even be a oneshot if you want about Nitori doing flashbacks about the abuse he received from his appearance]

2nd Promt: It's the same scene as the first one but this time Rin actually ends up hitting Nitori and dashes off. When they are about to go home Rin tries to apologize but Nitori won't have it and ignores Rin. Thus ruining their relationship. Rin has to overcome obstacles to regain Nitori's trust and love back for him.

I might actually write about one of these prompts whenever I can. [OH BLOB I'M SO CRUEL TO NITORI TT~TT I SWEAR I LOVE HIM TO BITS BUT I JUST CAN'T HELP BUT ADD SOME ANGST OR WHATEVER TO THE RINxNITORI RELATIONSHIP! I want them to slowly build a relationship instead of having it like BAM! they are couple. Does that even make sense?] Now if you guys -who are reading this- wants to write about the these prompts I say "GO AHEAD!" :D But please tell me so I can read it okay! Thanks~

Thanks for reading and please drop a review and tell me what you think? [Please no flames. If you don't like this or not like how I'm writing this than please go back and find a different story or write your own version. Thank you]

{Please excuse any grammar,spelling,or etc. errors.}


	4. Chapter 4

A tumblr person called **alarminarmin** had posted this prompt on a rinxnitori tag. I saw it and liked the idea so I thought I'll give it a go.

Prompt:_"someone needs to give me a fic where rin has gotten his fucking act together, made up with the main group, become their friends again and nitori just kind of stops talking to rin. like sure he says things but they're monosyllabic things and only when he HAS to. rin is confused at first so he talks to someone idk makoto? nagisa? about it and comes to the conclusion that nitori is jealous of rin and his re-found friends. so he gets all pissed at nitori and goes to confront him about it, and nitori freaks out like nnnnononono that isn't it. senpai has his old friends back now so he doesn't need me any more. i only ever really bothered you anyway. now that you have them, you wont need to be bothered by me any more. dont worry about me if im only a burden. where it goes after that is your choice but i need that fic"_

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Esa: Haha,wow from all the reviews I got I thought you guys are either A) mind readers,B) awesome guessers, or C) my story is really predictable! XD Because most of you kept asking about Rin's feeling and I had already planned on making this chapter about him and his feeling about Nitori's sudden disappearance. FAIR NOT MY DEAR READER'S IT'S ALL ACCORDING TO PLAN! :3 **Enjoy~**

**Warning: **You may or may not cry from a _crying,(I don't know) breakdown_ Rin.

Thank You: **Kuroki-san,****21hugs,****Ayanami Kaori,****Rana,Neevey,SarahInWonderland,Terupi,Yuaki1707,hat ake lover,Dose Of Disorder,valentine.,Bloody rose 16,ochineko,dacymarie,sailorjupiter253,Zuu, HavenRose,and sammycrusinix **for reviewing/favoriting/following this story. THANKS! :D

To **Bloody rose 16: **Don't fret mon ami for it shall be revealed in this chapter...somewhat. XD And yes he does,doesn't he. :3

To **Guest: **\(^-^)/ I'm glad you like it so far!

To **Kuroki-san: **Ah,yes I completely agree with you! :D That's why I broken RIN'S feeling and how he shall act towards it in a two or maybe more parts. I hope you enjoy this one! ((ﾉд`*)っ)) Stop it,you makheme blush! :3 I WILL KEEP ON WRITING! :D

To **sammycrusinix: **OHMERGOSH,I didn't think anyone would actually like my prompts! (*/∇＼*) Haha,but I'm glad you like them! \(^U^)/ Gasp! I'm stunned you think this story is amazing! :) Don't worry I will and thank you!~

Dedicated to **Kuroki-san,****21hugs,****Ayanami Kaori,****Rana,Neevey,SarahInWonderland,Terupi,Yuaki1707,hat ake lover,Dose Of Disorder,valentine.,Bloody rose 16,ochineko,dacymarie,sailorjupiter253,Zuu, HavenRose,and sammycrusinix **for being awesome and actually liking this! (^-^)

Chapter 4: Everything Is Okay? (Part 1)

Author P.O.V

.

.

.

.

_I_

.

.

.

.

A string of light filters through the crack between the curtains and hits a young male's face which causes the young male to stir awake from the light shinning on his eyes. Groggily the male gets up and gets out of bed. He yawns and stretches his arms and back to get himself at least somewhat awake. He nonchalantly runs a hand through his maroon semi-longish hair. He begins to search around his shared room for a clean uniform to wear.

You see this young man is Rin Matsuoka -as you notice he has a girly name-,he came back from training in Australia and now goes to an all boy school called Samezuka Academy -he's a second year student. The academy is well known for its great swimmers and such but when he first got there he wasn't on the swimming team until later on. At first he wanted to achieve his father's dream to be an Olympic swimmer but now he swims for his own reasons,he swims freestyle (crawl),and the butterfly. He has a younger sister named Gou -likes to be called Kou- who goes to Iwatobi High School and is a first year student. He lives in a dorm room that he shares with a first year student,Aiichirou Nitori, his roommate is also on the swim team.

Rin grunts when he looks up at the top bunk-bed and finds it empty. _'He's probably just wandering around in the halls.' _He shakes his head semi-disappointedly. His kouhai roommate had gotten up extremely early in the morning and left,thinking that he was late for class. Rin had tried to stop him but the silver-haired boy wouldn't listen to a word he said,only stating that they'll talk later when he got back.

Rin chuckles while putting on his shirt. _'Nitori probably didn't come back because he thought he'll wake me up again...idiot.'_ He shoves his left hand into his left,front pants pocket and uses the other hand to grab his own beige satchel. He slings the satchel over his right shoulder and heads out the room. _'He'll be fine.'_

~One whole class day later~

.

.

.

.

_Guess_

.

.

.

.

A door flings open and then is slammed shut. A grunt comes from a maroon-haired teenage boy. He stops in front of his bed and stretches his neck to see the top bunk.

Empty.

He goes around the bunk bed and climbs the ladder that leads to the top bunk. "Oi,Nitori!" He surveys the bed and just sees a messy bed.

Empty still.

A curt growl comes from the boy's throat. _'Where is he?' _He jumps down from the ladder and stands at the bottom it.

_'I haven't seen him all day.'_ He grumpily shoves his hands into his front pockets and recalls his day. First,he went to his classes like he would normally do. When lunch came he had expected to be_ "casually"_ met by his kouhai Nitori,but he was a no show. Then classes finally ended,Rin thought he would be seeing a bright smiling Nitori once he exited his classroom **like any other day.** He expected for Nitori to be there ready to walk with him back to the dorm **like any other day** but it **didn't happen like any other day.**

On this day,the very first day Rin wasn't greeted with blinding smiles,a chirpy,"Senpai,over here,I saved you a seat!",a blabber of nonsense,and no happy,"Matsuoka-senpai".

NONE!

Rin stomps over to his satchel on the ground and squats down. He flips the bag open and searches through the contents. He pulls out his phone and checks the time. _'Time for swim practice.' _He sighs and goes over to the closet in the room. He pulls out a duffel bag and starts putting in his swimming equipment. He slings it over his shoulder and leaves the silent room.

.

.

.

.

_I_

.

.

.

.

~Pool room~

A tone body glides on the surface of water. His arms doing perfect strokes. He does a turn and pushes off the wall and goes back to where he started. He takes gulps of air whenever his head goes above the water. All other teammates watch in awe at how fast and swift Rin is moving.

[ Insert whistle noise ]

The whistle noise echoes around the large room. A tall young man with slicked back,bright-red hair and golden eyes stands in front of all the swimming members with a red whistle in his mouth. He spits the whistle out and let's it dangle from his neck. "Great work everybody. Hit the showers." The sound of feet scurrying off in the same direction mingles with murmurs of the talking members of the hard work they done today.

Rin finally climbs out the pool and stretches his right arm out while taking off his goggles. He looks ready to grab onto something. He looks to the direction his arm is stretched out in and sees nothing there. He retracts his arm and it falls back into place. He looks down towards the ground and grits his teeth and balls his hands.

.

.

.

.

_Was_

.

.

.

.

_'Where is he?'_

_'Where is he?!'_

_'You should be here smiling,praising me,and...and...'_

_'Where are you Nitori?!'_

His musings are interrupted when a firm voice calls out to him. "Matsuoka,where is Nitori?" Rin snaps his head towards the voice and sees the Captain of the swimming team,Seijuro Mikoshiba,standing there with his arms crossed over his well-built chest and a rare look of seriousness etched onto his face. "Matsuoka."

Rin gulps audibly and averts his eyes from the semi-intimidating Captain. "I...I don't know..." He mumbles out. A shock look overcomes Seijuro before he returns to his Captain mode. "Excuse me." It certainly wasn't a question. Rin clenches his jaw and balls his hands once again. "I said that I don't know,Captain." He looks directly into golden,narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Seijuro exclaims loudly,uncrossing his arms. He uses his height as an advantage to tower over Rin,but the second year student doesn't back down and stands his ground. "It means exactly what it means! I DON'T KNOW!" Rin practically growls out. He showcases his sharp,shark-like teeth towards Seijuro.

.

.

.

.

_Just_

.

.

.

Rin hunches his shoulders and looks down. He closes his eyes tightly and grips harder on his goggles. "I...don't...freakin' know,Captain." He turns and heads towards the changing rooms,leaving behind the silent Captain and very noticeable footprints.

~With the Captain~

Seijuro stands there stunned in silence. He expected a bit more of a fight out of Rin but not him just repeating what he said earlier and leaving. He honestly didn't see that coming. Seijuro sighs and runs a tan hand through his bright-red hair. "They'll work it out." He shakes his head one final time in the direction Rin left to and heads out. He wanted to give the boy some space before bringing a fist down and interrogating him for the whereabouts of the missing first year student.

~With Rin~

Scolding hot water runs down the body of Rin Matsuoka,droplets of water stick to his hair and his hair sticks to his face. He bends down a bit to let the water run down his tense back. His eyes are closed and lips are in a pursed line.

.

.

.

.

_Blind_

.

.

.

.

Fiery red eyes open and a fist flies towards the wall to the right of him -he's in a shower stall with his swimmer trunks still on. He repeatedly punches the wall with his right,balled up hand.

_'I screwed up somehow!'_

_'But how,how!?'_

.

.

.

.

_About My_

.

.

.

.

He brings both hands up and clutches his wet,maroon-colored hair. "UGH!" He slams his back to the opposite wall and slides down. He brings his legs up to his chest and continues to clutch his hair. After a minute or so Rin becomes numb to the scolding hot water and just sits there wondering why Nitori hasn't come back yet.

Unknown tears begin to merge with running water.

.

.

.

.

_Emotions_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Esa: :D How was that? Awesome right! XD I really tried to put a lot of emotion into this and yes this chapter shall be broken down into parts. I don't know how many parts but it'll be in parts. :) Thanks for being patient and understanding for why I don't update quickly. (^_^)

Thanks for reading and please drop a review and tell me what you think? [Please no flames. If you don't like this or not like how I'm writing this than please go back and find a different story or write your own version. Thank you]

{Please excuse any grammar,spelling,or etc. errors.}


	5. Chapter 5

A tumblr person called **alarminarmin** had posted this prompt on a rinxnitori tag. I saw it and liked the idea so I thought I'll give it a go.

Prompt:_"someone needs to give me a fic where rin has gotten his fucking act together, made up with the main group, become their friends again and nitori just kind of stops talking to rin. like sure he says things but they're monosyllabic things and only when he HAS to. rin is confused at first so he talks to someone idk makoto? nagisa? about it and comes to the conclusion that nitori is jealous of rin and his re-found friends. so he gets all pissed at nitori and goes to confront him about it, and nitori freaks out like nnnnononono that isn't it. senpai has his old friends back now so he doesn't need me any more. i only ever really bothered you anyway. now that you have them, you wont need to be bothered by me any more. dont worry about me if im only a burden. where it goes after that is your choice but i need that fic"_

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Esa: *banging noises* Oh no...*more banging noises* I'M SORRY! *barricades door* I didn't mean to take forever honest! *door breaks down and hoards of readers rush in* EEK! I WAS SICK,MY BIRTHDAY CAME,AND I HAD HOMEWORK! *readers are satisfied with the answers* XD Okay,enough fun I am seriously-legit SORRY! I'm actually in a writer's block for the upcoming chapters but don't worry I will succeed in making them! I just need time so please be patient with me and my updates. _TOTALLY NOT ON THIS SUBJECT BUT..._I have been reading this super-mega-awesomely-fabulous manga called _Gakuen Babysitters by Tokeino_ _Hari_ and it's fluffin' adorable and fluffy! It's just so..UGH MY FEELS! AND THERE IS SO LITTLE FANFICTION AND FANART THAT IT MAKES ME CRY! If you're curious about this manga I shall tell you to...READ it! _BACK ON TOPIC! _Like I said earlier sorry for taking forever to upload these chapters! **Enjoy~**

**Warning: **You may or may not cry. Rin passing out...

Thank You: **Kuroki-San,21hugs,Ayanami Kaori,Rana,Neevey,SarahInWonderland,Terupi,Yuaki17 07,hat ake lover,Dose Of Disorder,valentine.,Bloody rose 16,ochineko,dacymarie,sailorjupiter253,Zuu, HavenRose,sammycrusinix,Ai Emmaxjigoku shoujo,Akari Yukimura,Fuzzkittychick,Gemini77, ,Honeybitter12,LittleShyCloud, Princess1heart1Hubby,Simtorta,forever-yaoi-lover,o ohgranolabars,tybaltcapulet427,and xblueflowerx **for reviewing/favoriting/following this story. THANKS! :D

To **Kuroki-San: **AWE,THANKS! I thought I didn't do a very good job with showing his emotions and confusion so I'm glad you liked it! ^-^ AND,your wait is over...for now anyway. (-'.'-) Thank you! Seriously,thanks! I'm glad you'll allow me to take my time and for telling me I'm awesome! It really made my day! ^/^

To **SarahInWonderland: **Don't worry your baby is okay! ^.^ I promise he's alright-physically not sure on the mental part...**SPOILER ALERT! **HE'S IN THIS CHAPTER (SORT OF)!

To **Gemini77: **I WILL! \(^-^)/ THANKS!

To **Bloody rose 16: **YOUR CURIOSITY SHALL NOW BE OVER...SORT OF! :D

Dedicated to **Kuroki-San,21hugs,Ayanami Kaori,Rana,Neevey,SarahInWonderland,Terupi,Yuaki17 07,hat ake lover,Dose Of Disorder,valentine.,Bloody rose 16,ochineko,dacymarie,sailorjupiter253,Zuu, HavenRose,sammycrusinix,Ai Emmaxjigoku shoujo,Akari Yukimura,Fuzzkittychick,Gemini77, ,Honeybitter12,LittleShyCloud, Princess1heart1Hubby,Simtorta,forever-yaoi-lover,o ohgranolabars,tybaltcapulet427,and xblueflowerx **for being awesome and actually liking this! (^-^)

Chapter 5: Everything Is Okay? (Part 2)

.

.

.

.

_I_

.

.

.

.

In a now shivering,ice cold shower is a teenage boy sitting down by the left wall with his head buried in his arms and legs bent to his chest. The boy's name is Rin and he's currently looks like he has no soul within him because his eyes have turned lifeless and cold. His body is covered in goosebumps and is slightly shivering,but he pays no mind to it because he has already become numb to it.

_'What did I do?'_

His nose turns a bright shade of red.

_'Is it because I'm to brash?'_

His lips and skin tone takes a blue hue.

_'Or is it because I don't tell him how much I appreciate him?'_

He can longer feel his toes or fingers.

_'Maybe it's because I haven't told him that I l-...'_

"RIN!"

_'Who is that?'_

"RIN-CHAN-SAN!"

_'It can't be!'_

"RIN-CHAN!"

_'CAN IT!?'_

"RIN!"

_'NITORI!'_

.

.

.

.

_Just_

.

.

.

Rin finds it in himself the strength to get up. "Hey!" His hoarse voice grunts out. He leans against the left wall for support to stand up properly. "H-Hey!" He hears the pitter-patter sound of feet hitting the concrete floor. The door flings open revealing straight black hair and ocean-blue eyes,wide with worry.

Rin slumps forward,his vision begins to get blurry. He takes a step forward,and ends up wobbling a bit and crashing into the body in front of him. He can hear more sounds of people running into the changing room. "Rin!"

His eye-sight starts to turn black and the last thing he sees are worried ocean-blue eyes.

"RIN!"

_'N-Nitori...I'm...sorry...'_

He blacks out.

~Unknown Location~

Wind blows through silver-hair in the form of a bowl cut. Stumbles and trips are barley missed because of the young male's determination to get away. His legs are pumping faster and faster,arms swinging to help increase speed. Short,heavy breaths come from his slightly parted lips.

The young male gasps and abruptly stops his running. He bends over and place his hands on his knees,sucking in some air. He bends his body to squat with his haunches touching the back of his heels. His head lolls back and arms lazily draped at his sides. What were once bright blue eyes are now dark and murky. They turn there attention on the sky above them and watch the clouds rolls by. No tears are being shed.

His body gives out,and he ends up falling backwards landing on his back. He doesn't bat an eye but continues to watch the sky. "It must be nice to be a cloud." The boy's soft,quiet voice states unconsciously. "All those clouds have to do is flow freely in that big blue sky. While us humans have to worry about every little thing." He announces nonchalantly.

_'It's actually really pathetic to worry about everything.'_

.

.

.

.

_Couldn't_

.

.

.

.

The young male gives a dry and humorless laugh.

_'I'm such a hypocrite. I say it's pathetic to worry about everything and here I am worrying about everything!'_

A small frown forms on the boy's lips. His lower lip begins to tremble and a hiccup erupts from his throat. Already dark and murky blue eyes turn an even darker shade. It seems that the boy is having a battle with himself. His arms raise up with his hands open -palms facing the sky. He reaches for the sky and then turns his hands into fists. He sighs and brings his hands to his face. He presses the bottom of the palms into his eyes and rubs slowly. He sniffs a bit but once again no tears are shed.

His right arm drops and lays by his side,but he keeps his left hand right where it is. He continues to silently watch the sky. Unknown to people who pass by is that the young male on the ground is having an internal conflict surging within his mind.

_'No tears shall be shed...'_

~In a dorm room~

Rin Matsuoka P.O.V

Darkness surrounds my entire being. If I move a limb I can't feel it,everything has turned numb and cold.

**Pure darkness all around.**

I can feel myself though,floating around in this black abyss. I close my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief.

I feel relaxed.

I feel...**free**.

.

.

.

.

_Understand_

.

.

.

.

This feels just how it felt when I was swimming with my old gang at the championships. I had felt good but strange. I had this tingling sensation that something is missing...and still is missing.

"RIN!"

_'Huh?'_

"OI,RIN!"

_'What the?!'_

"RIN-CHAN WAKE UP!"

_'...'_

"This is definitely not beautiful,WAKE UP!"

_'Is that who I think it is or is it not?'_

.

.

.

.

_What I_

.

.

.

.

I open up my eyes and see a beam of light slowly getting larger. The light starts to take over the darkness. It took over almost all of the darkness except for a small portion of it. It looks like the light couldn't even touch that section of darkness.

_'I wonder why?'_

.

.

.

.

_Was_

.

.

.

.

I shrug my shoulders and start to move towards the bright light ahead of me. I reach out my right hand and the light engulfs my entire being.

.

.

.

.

_Feeling_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Esa: UGH,I AM NOT SATISFIED WITH THIS! It feels really short and crappy! Don't worry everybody I'll continue to do my best! ^_^ Oh,and if the characters are kinda out of character than please bare with it. Thank you.

Thanks for reading and please drop a review and tell me what you think? [Please no flames. If you don't like this or not like how I'm writing this than please go back and find a different story or write your own version. Thank you]

{Please excuse any grammar,spelling,or etc. errors.}


End file.
